Things Always Look Up Sooner Or Later
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ashley learns this when trying to fit in with her step-family, the Burns. Done as a request for G1Bumblebeegirl101. :)


**G1Bumblebeegirl101, who owns Ashley, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Things Always Look Up Sooner Or Later**

Ashley sighed. "This day just can't get worse," she said to herself. "Actually, this whole month couldn't get worse."

She stormed down to the bunker and sat in the command center chair. "First I'm stuck with my step-family while Mom's in London on her business, I enter a fashion design contest at the carnival and have my jacket design stolen by that Chloe girl, and get brushed aside by by almost everyone in this family!" She shouted out the last part and punched the side of Dani's helicopter hard. "Why can't I have a good day for once?!"

"Well, maybe you can stop hitting me to start off?" A voice asked, making her look at the helicopter before glancing around in confusion before growling.

"Whichever one of you that is, I'm not in the mood!" She said angrily.

Seeing no one come out, she sighed. "Great, now I'm talking to myself," she said, straightening her white, flower-print shirt a little before taking off her short-sleeved black jacket. She then noticed she had some dust on her pink pants and brushed it off. She would have taken off her white flats, but where she was down in the bunker, she really didn't want to accidently step on anything in her stocking feet. She tossed her jacket onto the chair and then looked at the helicopter again. Then, remembering Dani brushing her off, she growled and punched the side of the helicopter again, wincing as this time her hand began to bruise. She sighed again. "Okay, that was really stupid to do."

"Let me see," said the same voice from before and Ashley jumped as the helicopter morphed into a tall robot. A scream left her and she moved back, quickly ducking behind some crates. "Wait," he said to her pleadingly, moving towards her hiding spot.

Ashley now realized she had been punching a robot in her anger. "Okay, this day just got really bad," she said with a whimper.

"Ashley? Will you come out, please?"

She looked at him in shock and shied back a little. "Please, Ashley," the robot asked. "I won't hurt you."

She looked at him. "Even though I punched you?" She asked timidly.

He smiled gently, something that surprised her as he held a hand out to her. "Come on," he said encouragingly. "I can wrap up your hand for you."

She slowly came out and his hand moved to around her back, gently scooping her up.

A few moments later, she was sitting on a huge berth while the robot gently bandaged up her hand. She looked up at him. "Sorry about that," she said.

He smiled. "By the way, Cody saw what happened and he told the judges about your jacket design being stolen by that girl," he said.

"He did?" Ashley asked.

The robot nodded. "He said he'd call back in a bit," he said. "By the way, my name's Blades."

Ashley smiled at him, feeling her bad mood lift a bit before sighing again. Blades placed a hand comfortingly on her back. "You doing okay?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No," she said.

He sat down beside her and she felt him gently hug her to his side. She leaned against his side and began twirling her black pigtails in her hands. She then dropped her hands to her sides, but felt Blades begin gently twirling one of her pigtails around his finger and his thumb was gently rubbing her back. Just then, Cody came in. "Blades, I think there's a hurricane coming," said Cody.

Blades was instantly alert. "I'll call the others," he said.

The other Rescue Bots came immediately and Heatwave was a bit surprised that Ashley was there with Blades, but decided that could wait. "I'm picking up the hurricane on my radar," he said. "But the human's weather detecting devices aren't picking it up."

Ashley was standing by Blades and felt the wind get stronger and dark clouds were gathering at the ocean. "It's coming pretty fast," she said.

"Heatwave, what about that dome shield?" Cody asked. "What do you think?"

The Rescue Bots looked at each other and nodded. "In this case, I think it's safe to say it's our only option right now," he said. "As the girl said, it's coming fast."

The dome was soon in place and the inhabitants of the island were in their homes. "If that storm does hit, it means communications with the mainland will be down for a bit," said Boulder.

"How will we respond to emergencies then?" Chase asked.

"Like we always do," said Heatwave. "We'll use our water alt modes if needed."

The rest of the Burns family came down to the bunker. "The shield is covering the town, but there's going to be a lot of cleanup on the beaches," said Chief Burns.

Kade then saw Ashley sitting on Blade's shoulder. "Oh, great, now she knows," he said.

Dani sighed a little. "Kade, knock it off," she said. "Of course she'd find out. It's kind of hard to live here and not find the bunker."

Ashley looked at Blades who was chuckling a little. "This means he's going to have to be nice to you now," he said.

That made her smile a bit, her blue eyes brightening a little.

The hurricane hit the mainland head on, but the protective dome held and stopped the majority of the storm, which passed over the dome and died off. As Chief had said, the beaches were a mess.

* * *

Cleanup took a good week, even with all the inhabitants helping. Ashley didn't mind helping in the cleanup because she was learning more about the island that she hadn't been interested in when her mother had brought her there over a month ago.

One night, after cleanup finally finished, the Rescue Bots set up a campfire outside while Ashley brought out the ingredients for s'mores. Blades smiled. "So, how did that contest go?" He asked.

"My jacket was picked as the winner," she said. "Chloe was eliminated after Chief Burns talked to the judges too."

Cody came out. "Congrats on winning, Ash," he said. "Looks like things are looking up, huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah," she said. "I even asked Mom if I could go to school here."

"What did she say?" Blades asked.

"She said her job was going to be longer than she thought, so she's okay with me going to school here," Ashley said. "I told her I was doing better and even had a good friend who's helped me a lot."

She turned to Blades. "I just told her that I had made a friend who was really awesome and helped me settle in here at Griffin Rock," she said.

Blades smiled, gently twirling one of Ashley's pigtails around his finger. "Though we started on the wrong foot at first, hmm?" He said. "Or should I say, the wrong hand?"

Ashley sheepishly smiled before Blades picked her up and sat down with her in his lap as the family came out to enjoy the evening.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
